The Jungle
by ZeroX20
Summary: The Story of a young man and his struggle to live in a corrupt world .T&Y AU Please R
1. A New Home

The Jungle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The rusty old boat slowly churned thorough the native waters of Luca. On board this tiny boat 100 people were cramped together in a manner that was just plain unsanitary. These people had been out at sea for months with just about no food or water of any kind. The very inside of the boat has such a putrid that one would mistake it for death. The crew members treated the people in such a cruel manner. That not even the most hardened criminal would be able to stand it.

Now you must be asking why anyone would come onto such a cursed boat of famine and torture. Well there are many reasons why but for one very interesting character it was hope. The hope for a better life in a new land with new people and endless opportunities. This is his story...

The S.S. Liki pulled into Luca's recently built harbor. And almost immediately a massive amount of immigrants poured out of it. Within this jumble was a 19 year old boy. A boy with hair so gold that even sunlight dimmed to compare to it. A boy with eyes so blue that even the deepest ocean in Spira didn't hold a candle to it. A boy with dreams so high that even the sky seemed to low. The boy put his dirty old knapsack over his shoulder and proceeded to follow the crowd. Pulling into a check in station he was asked to hand over the knap sack to a rather burly guard. The guard ripped through the boy's bag carelessly throwing around the very few possessions that the boy had. Once the guard was done. He asked the boy for his name "Tidus Rudkus" he answered. The guard stamped the boys passport and welcomed him to the state of Luca.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Carelessly throwing her different assortment of dresses aimlessly around her room a petite brunette searched aimlessly for her very special pair of earrings. Outside of her closet a very tall and stiff man had entered her room "Lady Yuna" he said "Lord Seymour has arrived to escort you to the ball". Yuna poked her head out of her closet getting a good look at her butler "Auron have you seen the earrings father bought me I can't seem to find them". Auron shook his head. Yuna sighed "I'll just have to get a new pair". Walking out in a rather elegant red dress Yuna was confronted by the very head maester of Yevon "Lord Seymour" Yuna said "It is a pleasure to see you again" she walked up to the half guado maester. Seymour planted a kiss on Yuna's cheek "As it is to see you milady, shall we go". Yuna nodded a smile quickly appearing on her face "Of course". They linked arms and walked out into a rather beautiful chocobo drawn carriage. They were ready to enjoy a night of festivities.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tidus walked into the apartment that had been appointed to him. It was a very rickety apartment a sink, a bed, a stove and another little room that had a shower and a toilet. Tidus threw his bag in a corner and went to lay in his bed. To his surprise it turned out to be rather soft yet very dirty and squeaky. He looked out his only window down into the city streets it was such a beautiful night it'd be a shame to waste it inside so deciding to adjust to his new environments Tidus went out for a walk. A walk that would forever change his life.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yuna and Seymour walked into the very elegant Sphere theatre. They were greeted by a mass of people which were dining or dancing on the very large marble dance floor to some soft melody. Yuna and Seymour made their way to the floor immediately wrapping in each others arms and dancing to the melody. Yuna looked up into Seymour's eyes everything has been going perfect for her ever since her father had been named High Summoner. Now they were living in the life of luxury as the second most powerful people in Spira. The first just so happened to be the very gentlemen Yuna was dancing with at this present moment. So it was almost destiny that the two should become a couple she deserved the best right? Although deep down Yuna knew that she did not love Seymour however that could change right? The song soon ended and Seymour took Yuna's hand and lead her out to the street where they could be alone for a minute. Stepping out into the late Luca night sent a shiver up Yuna's spine but Seymour paid it no mind he instead focused on something within his palm. "Yuna" he said making eye contact with the young women. "We have been together for some time now". He opened his palm to reveal a small velvet box. He then proceeded to get on one knee "Yuna" he delicately took her hand within his "Will you marry me". Yuna froze within this had been the moment that she had been waiting for. But suddenly the idea of spending the rest of her life with Seymour didn't seem very appealing. However she couldn't turn him down marrying Seymour is what is expected of her. However the words seemed to get caught in her mouth and seemed to refuse to come out. Before she could answer a rather stocky man dressed in tattered clothing and seemed worn from what seemed a long night of drinking emerged from the shadows. The man stumbled towards the young couple falling after every few steps. He stopped in front of them. "Excuse me" he said "You two wouldn't happen to have any change on ye". Seymour got up from his knee and glared at the man. "No we don't now be gone peasant".

The man seemed some what surprised by the answer "But sir..." "Be gone" Seymour shouted he had very little patience when it came to people who he thought were inferior to him. The man reached for something within his pocket then pulled out a rather big gun he pointed it towards Seymour "But sir I think you didn't hear me I asked you for your gil now hand it over". Seymour turned a rather pale color. However he didn't motion for any money. The man started to grow impatient casting a look towards Yuna he noticed a rather good opportunity. He grabbed Yuna and pointed the gun to her head "Ill only say this one more time give me your gil or she'll die". Yuna looked towards Seymour tears in her eyes. She was pleading for the maester to cooperate. However Seymour saw things differently. He saw that the gun was no longer pointed at him which gave him an opportunity to run. And run he did. "No" Yuna whispered as she saw Seymour disappear into the night and leaving her to die.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tidus walked down the wondrous streets of Luca marveling at the exquisite beauty of it all. He had noticed that the farther up he walked the better the houses became. He walked until he came across a rather odd looking building there seemed to be some sort of ball going on inside of it. He walked over to the entrance and noticed all the fancy dressed people who just walked into it. Tidus stood in front of the entrance and peered inside there did seem to ball going on but he didn't really care to tell you the truth these kind of things bored him. So he went on his way he walked around the building but soon stopped again. Tidus noticed something lying down in the distance he ran up to the figure and discovered it was a girl. He kneeled next to her she was extremely beautiful but she seemed rather badly hurt. Her body seemed covered in bruises and blood. However she was still breathing. Tidus looked around him .There didn't seem to be anyone that could help. He cast the girl another look. He couldn't just leave her here. So he quickly picked her up from the ground and carried her to the only place he knew he could heal her. His home.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. Where Am I

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yuna slowly opened her eyes. Her foggy vision soon evaporated and she found herself laying in something that she knew wasn't her bed. To tell you the truth Yuna had never seen such a repulsive bed in her life. She looked at the rest of the apartment which was a bad idea _"What a rat hole". _Her Chocobo's stables were in better kept shape than this place. _"How did I get here" _She tried to get up but her body then started to hurt. She laid back into the bed trying to think that's when last nights events came back to her. She remembered everything. Seymour running away, the attacker, but there was something she couldn't put her finger on she remembered seeing one more thing before she lost consciousness. A golden haired figure that was carrying her away. At first Yuna thought it was an angel carrying her off to the farplane. But here she is waking up in this dump. She was pulled out of her thoughts by someone opening the front door and walking in. That's when she saw him her supposed "Angel" his unmistakable golden hair glistened in the sunlight his grey clothes were worn and tattered. And on his face was a certainly charming smile.

For a minute Yuna just stared at him not knowing what to say. But she didn't because the man looked over at her putting down the stuff that was in his hand. He slowly walked towards her "So you finally woke up". He walked to a old bag that was next to a bed and pulled out a weird looking liquid. "Who...who are you, where am I, how did I get here" Yuna said all at once she was incredibly scared right now. She tried to sit up once more but her body started to throb with pain. The man quickly ran to Yuna and eased her back onto the bed "Hey, hey don't strain yourself you still haven't fully healed yet". Once Yuna was lying comfortably on the bed. The man stood straight up and sent his hand through his blonde hair "There you go, you shouldn't try to walk just yet you were hurt pretty badly". The man went back to the bag and grabbed the liquid once again "To answer your questions my name is Tidus and your in my apartment" He poured the strange liquid into a cup "You're here because I found you dying on the streets and I brought you here and since then I've been using these potions to heal you".

He handed the potion to Yuna who looked at it for awhile as it was poison "Are you sure people can drink this?" she said with a face of pure disgust. Tidus laughed at her "Of course you can drink it" He walked over to the bag that he had walked in with and pulled out a loaf of bread and a container of water. He cast a look to Yuna who was still looking unsure of drinking the potion "you'll feel better after you drink it trust me". Yuna shook her head at him "How do I know if I can trust you". Tidus sat down on the floor near the bed and rolled his eyes "Cut me some slack will you I just took you off the streets not knowing a thing about you" he looked at her "If anyone should be suspicious it should be me".

Yuna was shocked at his words him not trusting her. Did he not know who she was? She was one of the most famous people in all of Spira not to mention the daughter of a man who was respected by all. She fumed she looked towards this "Tidus" with intense anger in her eyes he was so lucky she couldn't move. "Do you not know who my father is" she hissed. Tidus shrugged "Don't know, don't care". Steam was practically coming out of Yuna's ears "It is LORD BRASKA High Summoner of Spira". Tidus looked at her in utter confusion "A High summer-ner? What the hell is that". Yuna was shocked "Are you some kind of idiot" she said. Tidus stood up from his spot on his floor looking really offended. "Wait a minute are you calling the man who saved your ass an idiot" He shouted "Maybe I am an idiot an idiot for bringing you here, I should've left you dying in the damn streets". "Well it would be better than being in this hell hole" Yuna shouted her voice matching Tidus's. Tidus walked up to Yuna until his face was centimeters away from hers "Lady you got no _idea _what hell is'. He then walked away from her and stormed out of his apartment slamming the door behind him.

"_Jerk" _Yuna looked at the potion. She still had some doubts about it but her body was killing her. If the potion didn't kill her then the pain will. So she swallowed her pride and took a swig of the potion. The liquid left a nasty taste in her mouth but to her surprise the pain soon started to die down. She placed the cup on the floor and laid down on the bed. _"Maybe I was a little too hard on him" _she sighed and with much difficulty rolled over _"He did save me after all"._ She let out a yawn the potion had definitely made her sleepy _"I'll apologize when he comes back"_. She then fell into a blissful slumber.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_What a bitch" _Tidus walked down Central Ave. Around him were the grim view of many booming factories. Within them were many people like himself working there ass off just for a measly paycheck. He sat down on a bench that was in front one of the factories. _"I can't believe how stuck up that girl is" _He leaned back into the back into the bench. Looking into the very beautiful Luca sky. His lips curved into a smile _"The sky isn't like that from where I'm from". _Behind him the factory doors were kicked open and out came two very large security guards carrying an equally large red headed man. "Let go of me" the man screamed intense anger in his eyes "You can't do this to me ya". "I've worked here for just about my whole life you just can't throw me out on the streets". The security guards carried the man onto the street then tossed him like an animal. They then walked back into the building laughing their asses off.

The man just laid there wallowing in his own self pity. Tidus got up from his bench and kneeled next to the man "Hey bud are you okay?". The man looked up at Tidus his wild red hair nearly poking one of Tidus's eyes out. "Does it look like I'm okay" he barked. Tidus backed off slightly "Whoa I'm just trying to help you out, there's no need to bite my head off". The man sighed "Sorry I'm just a little mad right now ya". Tidus smiled at his heavy accent "your not from around here aren't you". The man got up and brushed himself off "Nah I'm from a little island called Besaid". The man looked towards Tidus "You from around here ya?". Tidus shook his head "Nope I just barely moved here". The man smiled "So you don't have a job either?". Tidus shook his head. The man chuckled "And here I thought I'd be looking for a job all by myself". He outstretched his hand "The names Wakka". Tidus smiled as he shook his hand "I'm Tidus".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yuna woke up once again looking at the hideous room in front of her. It took her awhile to remember what had happened but when she did she was surprised to find Tidus hadn't come back from wherever he went. Yuna figured he had either gone drinking or gambling like she had heard most peasants do. She sighed she was definitely bored. Her eyes caught the knapsack that Tidus had been rummaging through earlier. She contemplated going through it but she didn't know if she should. Finally deciding it would show her more about Tidus. Yuna reached for the sack and barely getting a grasp on it she brought it near her. Carefully opening the fragile bag she looked inside. There didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary _"Some clothes_ _a few pictures hello what's this". _She picked up a very bulky silver necklace it seemed to have cost a fortune it was in the shape of a "J" Yuna could swear she had this symbol before but she couldn't tell from where.

She dropped the necklace back into the knapsack. She then picked up a few photos she sorted through them. She stopped to look at one in particular _"Oh how cute" _it was a picture of Tidus when he was at a very small age. A smile spread across Yuna's face he just looked adorable in this picture. There he was standing in a very odd looking uniform he held a very odd looking ball under his arm. His face was covered in scratch marks and bruises his hair looked as if it had a life of its own it was pointing in every direction possible. And he was smiling that same smile Yuna had seen just a few hours before except he was missing several of his teeth which just made it look comical. Yuna let out a short laugh. Never in her life had she seen something like that to Yuna everything had to look elegant and orderly. She was driven out of her thoughts by the sound of the front door opening. Yuna quickly shoved everything into the sack and threw it across the room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tidus opened the door and stepped into his apartment. He had been all over the city with Wakka looking for a job not one person wanted to hire them. And to make things worst if Tidus didn't get a job within a week he would be deported back. He noticed Yuna sitting there with a guilty look on her face. She looked up at him "Oh hello" she said nervously. Tidus looked at her completely puzzled "hey" he said. "How are you feeling?" Yuna smiled "Better thank you". "Are you hungry?" he asked. He grabbed the loaf of bread and water that he had brought earlier and gave it to Yuna. "Sorry if it ain't much" he said taking a seat on the floor. Yuna looked at the food she didn't think it was possible to have so little "Its fine thank you" she said. Tidus nodded and looked out the window it had definitely gotten dark. Yuna ate the loaf of bread and water quite quickly she had no idea she had gotten so hungry. She looked at Tidus who looked quite nervous about something "You know you never told me your name" he said quite suddenly. Yuna realized he was right "You never asked" She said well naturedly "It's Yuna". "Yuna" he repeated "That's a beautiful name".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

To My Reviewers:

Saturn Stars: Hey Saturn Que Pasa Thanx for your great review I hope you like this chapter.

Tiduslover2004: Hey thanks for the review I'm glad you think my story is well written

Fury Cutter: Hey you did a better summary of my story than I did thanks for your review.

Shaunamitchell: Thanxs for your review I hope you enjoy this chapter.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I know i got other Reviewers who i've forgotten to mention so sorry and thanx for your enthusiasm I hope I didn't make Yuna seem a little bit too stuck up. Any ways I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Oh crap I got nothing else to say so I'll just shut up here. Adios-ZeroX20


	3. Durham's

The Jungle Ch.3

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tidus clasped his cold hands together. He then blew a warm breath into his palms in a futile effort to keep them warm. He took a look around himself he was currently waiting in line outside a factory in the blistering cold. Behind him Wakka struggled to keep his fingers from turning into icicles constantly wiggling them and rubbing his palms together. Tidus looked up at the top of the building towards the companies sign. "Durham's Chocobo Products" it said in big red letters next to the letters was a picture of a yellow chocobo with its wings spread out and its feet fully extended looking as if ready to jump over the masses that walk below it everyday. Tidus contorted his face as he tried to read the letters. Reading wasn't a very strong point for Tidus he wasn't fully capable of reading he had just been taken out of school at a very young age and never had the chance to fully master the ability.

Tidus was taken out of his slight daze when he felt a light shove from Wakka "Look" he heard the besaidian mumble. Tidus shifted his eyes to the front and noticed a new figure had appeared in front of the masses. Amongst the hundreds of people who had shown up for the twenty job openings stood a rather well dressed man. Although short in size his clothes looked as if made by the finest material in all of Spira. His dark eyes quickly scanned over the line that had formed outside the factory doors. Every now and then he would call a worker up to him and they would talk amongst everyone and the worker would leave sometimes with a smile on his face but sometimes with a frown.

Finally the boss's eyes went towards Tidus and he called him forward. Tidus's heart nearly skipped a beat as he stepped towards the man. He reached the man "Do you speak English?" the man asked him. Tidus nodded his head the man looked pleased by this "What's you're name?" he asked. "Tidus Rudkus" Tidus answered. The man looked at Tidus from head to toe as if considering something "Do you know anything about chocobo killing?" the man asked scratching his chin in consideration. Tidus shook his head "No" he answered "But I can learn" he said hoping that the man would not lose interest upon him.

The man nodded "There might be a job for you in the killing beds it pays five gil an hour" the man told him a smug smile appearing on his face "Take it or leave it". Tidus frowned slightly _"Wakka said the jobs would at least pay eight gil an hour" _swallowing his pride Tidus nodded his head. The man smiled "Be here tomorrow morning at seven" Tidus nodded and walked away from the man a frown on his face. He cast a look at Wakka who was currently smiling at the blonde and giving him a thumb up. Tidus didn't bother in answering he just kept on walking just wanting to get home quickly as possible.

Upon reaching his apartment Tidus opened his door just in time to see Yuna come crashing down to the floor. He quickly closed the door behind him and rushed to her side "What are you doing?" he asked as he picked her up and putting her back upon the bed. Yuna sighed lightly "I was trying to see how far I can go again" she answered. "Oh" Tidus said he gave Yuna a slight smile and sat down at the end of the bed near her feet. "Try to wiggle you're toes" he told her. Yuna gave Tidus a confused look "Huh?". "Wiggle you're toes" Tidus asked grabbing one of her feet Yuna gave him another uncertain look "Do it" he told her once again.

Yuna tried her best to move them as much as should and to her surprise her big toes moved a few times. "There you go" Tidus said "Remember the other day you couldn't even feel them". Yuna smiled slightly he was right at least three days ago Tidus had been moving them for her to see if they had any feeling but at the time they didn't. Tidus grabbed Yuna's legs and put them onto his lap. This made Yuna blush considerably. Tidus moved his hands over her legs causing Yuna to feel somewhat pleasant tingles "What are you doing?" she asked trying to hide her blush.

Tidus lifted his eyes towards Yunaa smile spread across his face "Just something a friend taught me" he said before looking back down at her legs. She then felt some pressure being put upon her right leg pretty soon she felt the once dull senses in her leg start to shoot up as Tidus softly massaged her leg Yuna let herself fall back into the bed enjoying the gift Tidus was giving her and she let out a slight groan of disapproval when she felt him stop. It was soon followed by his mirthful laugh then she felt him resume on her other leg and she soon fell back into her daze.

That night Yuna lay upon the bed staring up at the dark ceiling. She unknowingly played with the fabric of Tidus's old shirt that she was wearing. Her eyes shifted to the floor where she could see Tidus in a tightly scrunched ball which she could hear the sound of something that sounded like crying. Yuna had noticed this just the other night and as much as she hated to admit it she was worried for him. She laid there staring at his trembling back not knowing quite what to do because she couldn't reach him nor understand what he was going through so she had to be content with just watching him slowly pour out his pain. Maybe tomorrow she'll have the courage to ask him what is wrong just maybe. She sighed and let herself fall back onto the bed she wanted to go home yet she didn't it was funny Yuna desperately wanted to go back to her old life but she knew she'd just be leaving him here…alone and for some reason that bothered her. Maybe it's guilt or pity "_or maybe it's something more"_. Yuna quickly shook her head trying to get those thoughts out of her head _"I'm going crazy" _she sighed and rolled over _"That's what it is I'm just losing my mind" _she let out a slight sigh as her eyes closed _"If only it were that simple"._

Tidus walked quickly through the freezing cold street his sweat and thin jacket did very little to block out the cold that was brutally sweeping through the streets. On his way there he saw many people slowly exit there houses them too covered from head to toe hoping to bear the cold. Finally Tidus saw the building and quickly approached it. To his surprise he found that there was still a line of people waiting outside the factory doors just hoping for the chance for anything at all. Tidus reached the doors where he the man had told him to be and he stood there not knowing that the man had meant for him to go inside to where he was waiting. Tidus stood there for what seemed twenty minutes receiving cold glares from the people who were still in line. Finally the man came out thinking Tidus had not come and was ready to hire another man. But when he noticed Tidus standing there he swore at him and told him to follow him inside.

Tidus entered the building and was amazed by what he saw. Hundreds if not thousands of people were all working together as if one big machine. The boss took him deeper and deeper into the factory on the way Tidus saw where the chocobo were brought in and lined up. He walked by a strange fellow who was currently standing there connecting what looked like shackles to the birds feet and in one big hoist the bird was lifted feet first into the air where it kicked and screamed in fright. He was then slowly motioned towards another man who held a massive blade within his hand that he quickly drove through the birds neck the bird would soon go into a frenzy as it struggled to take a breath of fresh air and slowly it would die moving on to the next stage where they would pluck the feathers off the carcass.

Tidus watched this in fascination he had never seen so many people working so rapidly and accurately. The blonde felt a slight tug upon his sleeve and turned to see his boss standing there looking annoyed "Hurry up idiot" he barked at Tidus. The blonde nodded and followed the man. Finally they reached the spot where Tidus was to work. "Rikku" the man called to one of the workers. And Tidus noticed a slight blonde head soon shoot out above the rest. And soon a small figure bounded out of the rest. The figure stopped in front of the man finally allowing Tidus to get a good look at this Rikku. To his surprise Rikku looked rather young she could not be more than fifteen years he assumed Rikku was a girl according to the way her hair was assembled in messy locks. Her eyes were covered in goggles which looked stained in blood and her clothes persisted of blue pants that looked to big for her small figure and a black shirt which also looked to big. Both were stained in blood.

"Yes Mr. Connor" Rikku asked her voice sounding more like a squeal. Mr. Connor winced a bit when her voice hit his ears but recovered "Rikku" he told the blonde "Show Tidus here how thing work in the killing beds" Rikku removed her goggles revealing the green swirls that had loomed under them she looked at Tidus and her eyes giving him a quick scan. Tidus could've sworn he had heard the girl mumble "Cute" under her breath but chose to ignore it. "Well hurry and show him" Connor barked and he left the two. Rikku gave Tidus a quick smile "Well come on" she said grabbing Tidus by the hand making Tidus's stomach wrench a little in disgust for her hand was covered in what seemed to be more blood.

Rikku dragged Tidus to a conveyer belt where she handed him a knife. "Okay" she said grabbing herself a knife "Watch what I do" she told Tidus. So Tidus stood there and watched the belt soon brought the red carcass of what used to be a chocobo. And in a split second Tidus saw Rikku split the birds stomach open and quickly reached in and grabbed the intestines of the bird taking them out and quickly cutting them loose with her knife. She would then fling the organs behind her into a small hole in the floor where he assumed they would dispose of them.

She would then press a button and the bird would continue on its way down the belt. She briefly took off her goggles to look at Tidus "Did you see what you had to do?" she asked. Tidus nodded and Rikku smiled at him "Good then here we go" she pushed the button again and out came more carcasses. "By the way" Rikku said "You better learn quickly because soon there going to speed up the line".

Tidus nodded and looked down at red body of a once proud chocobo. He let out a sigh and for the first time in his life stuck a knife into its body. Trying to do it as quickly as Rikku did Tidus grabbed the intestines and tried to cut them out but they would slip out of his hand and would spray a vile substance everywhere. He finally managed to cut them out and tossed them into the hole behind him. This was his life for the time being slicing and cutting. He groaned as another body came up _"This is only for a little while" _he told himself as she sliced the carcass open _"Soon I'll look back at this and laugh" _but somehow Tidus knew that _"Soon_" may be to long of a wait for him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hiya I'm so sorry for the long wait but I had to think this story over. And I know what I'm going to do with it now. Also one thing this story is largely inspired by the book **The Jungle **by Upton Sinclair so if you notice any familiarities that's why

Well I gotta go please review

SEE YA-ZeroX20


	4. Eye Patch

The Jungle Ch. 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yuna heard the faint sound of the door being opened. She lifted herself into a sitting position to see Tidus slowly open the door and walk into the apartment. Although the room was dark she could see the frown on his face and the sag in his shoulders. Tidus apparently thought Yuna was asleep because to reduce the sound of noise he made he took off his shoes and just about snuck into the apartment. Yuna couldn't help but smile at this simple act of thoughtfulness. Once he had entered the apartment Tidus softly set his shoes down upon the carpet and slowly went to taking off his shirt.

Yuna froze she couldn't even think Tidus was actually undressing in front of her granted he thinks that she's asleep but still she isn't. She opens her mouth to say something but no words come out of her mouth_ "What are you doing stupid say something" _ Still she said nothing just watching as Tidus unknowingly revealed himself to her. The blonde took off his shirt and tossed it onto the floor. Finally Yuna's mouth started to work letting out a slight whimper too bad her mouth had now been covered by her hand muffling the sound and apparently Tidus didn't seem to notice it. Yuna's eyes feasted upon the sight that was now in front of her she could tell that Tidus had done something that required much work for his body was…_ "Gorgeous" _Tidus now started to work on removing his sweats. Immediately Yuna's other hand slapped over her mouth to cover the sounds she knew she was going to make.

Tidus started to pull his legs out of his sweats Yuna couldn't take it anymore she let out a muffled "Wow" arousing Tidus's attention she could see the blonde's head shift towards her "Yuna" he asked "Are you awake". "Mm hmm" Yuna let out. She could see Tidus quickly reach into a bag to pull something over his nude body. Yuna's eyes were at the size of saucers she quickly looked away from Tidus not being able to look him in the face.

Tidus's eyes were still not really used to the dark. But he could see the outline of Yuna's body and from what he could tell she currently had buried her face into her palms in clear embarrassment. Tidus chuckled and he put on a shirt to cover his chest. He could see Yuna lift her head from her palms to look in his direction "What's so funny" she asked her voice sounding like her too was near laughing. "Nothing" Tidus answered he sat himself down at the end of the bed "You just act like you've never seen a man unclothed before". He could see Yuna's head slowly drop until she was looking completely down "Well I haven't" he heard her mumble. Tidus looked at her in disbelief "You're kidding me right Yuna, I mean you're 18 right?" Yuna nodded "I'll be nineteen in a few months" she mumbled.

Tidus whistled "Wow" he said resting his back against the wall "Don't worry Yuna I won't tell anyone" Yuna looked up at the blonde who had a rather smug smile on his face "What that I'm a virgin or that I saw you without clothes?". Tidus smiled "That you're a virgin of course cause you'll definitely want to tell people you saw this naked" as to emphasize his point Tidus flexed the muscles in his arm. Yuna giggled as she watched Tidus make a fool out of himself. Finally he finished and smiled at Yuna and without saying another word he grabbed Yuna's legs and put them onto his lap. Yuna let out a squeal when Tidus grabbed her legs and looked at him in confusion when she saw what he was doing "Again?" she asked. Tidus smiled and nodded at her "I once had a friend who used to work in a hospital" he said as he started to rub her right leg "He once told me that these kind of techniques help people heal faster" Yuna only partially listened o what he was saying all she really got was friend and hospital. But at the moment she didn't care _"He certainly is gifted with his hands" _she let out a slight moan _"I wonder what else he's good at". _

Tidus will never get used to the smell of boiling blood and cattle that surrounded the factory everyday. He was back at his workstation slicing and hacking into the bodies of dead chocobos. Beside him Rikku was chirping on about something he wasn't really paying attention. He looked up at the clock on the wall across from him _"4:30?" _he sighed _"30 more minutes and we get fifteen minutes off for lunch" _He looked beside him towards Rikku who was still talking about something how that girl can talk and work will always be a mystery to Tidus he couldn't even look away from what he was doing or he would be putting himself and everyone around him in serious risk.

Finally after what seemed an eternity the lunch bell rang and everyone filed stopped there work for the break that they were given. Tidus followed Rikku to the back of the building where she had put her food they stepped past a odd looking man wearing a suit completely made of blue and wearing some kind of weird badge on his chest. Tidus gave the man a funny look as he walked by the man only responded with a slight smile and a wave. "That's Oaka" he heard Rikku hiss "He's the governments inspector that lazy piece of shit" Tidus tore his eyes down towards Rikku to look at her in complete shock. Seeing his surprise in her choice of words Rikku merely shrugged and continued on her route to her lunch.

They entered a large room with a large vat in the middle. Upon entering the room Tidus immediately plugged his nose _"What in god's name is that smell" _Rikku didn't seem to notice it for she kept walking towards the vat and towards a man who was currently coming down a ladder that ran down the side of the vat. "Gippal" Rikku screamed greatly increasing her speed. The man jumped down the last few steps of the ladder and caught Rikku in her sprint. He twirled the girl in mid air laughing at her squeals. He then put Rikku down and turned towards Tidus "Hi" Gippal greeted with a smile. That's when Tidus noticed it _"An eye patch" _the man had one covering his left eye. Rikku smiled up at Gippal and back towards Tidus "Gippal this is Tidus he's new here" she then looked at Tidus and smiled "Tidus this is Gippal he's my husband".

That right there hit Tidus like a ton of bricks _"Rikku is married" _where he came from people didn't get married until they were at least nineteen but Rikku had told him she was just seventeen. Gippal smirked at him "We better eat now because we only have like ten more minutes" Tidus nodded blankly and followed the couple to some boxes where they sat down and ate. Well Rikku and Gippal ate. Tidus couldn't stomach anything with that smell drifting through the air. "Hey Gippal" he called looking towards the vat "What's in that thing?". Gippal swallowed the bit of sandwich he had in his mouth "Just some chocobo guts" he said taking another bite from his sandwich _"Well that would explain he smell" _"So what do you do with it" Tidus asked. Gippal shrugged "Well I go in there and pick out all the rats and well anything else that manages to get in there" he took another bite from his sandwich "Then whatever's left gets processed into Durham's grade A sausages". Tidus's stomach jumped at this "They…they feed that to people?" he asked. Gippal nodded "Nothing gets wasted here Ti". He put a rather large emphasis on the word "Nothing".

Rikku and Gippal soon finished their food and with a parting kiss they were off back to work before the bell rang. They walked at a pretty fast pace hoping not to be late because for ever minute they were late they were docked two hours worth of pay. The bell rang just as they arrived to their stations and without missing a beat the factory was back in full swing.

They worked until there arms felt just ready to fall off then they worked some more. Finally it was time to go home and just as Rikku and Tidus were getting ready to leave "Rikku" a voice called. Tidus and Rikku turned around to see Connor standing there his grubby little hand wrapped around a cane that he was using as support. A disgusting looking smile appeared over his features and as he saw he got the blondes attention "We're going to need you to fill in for Jurgis in the late shift".

For a minute Tidus swore he saw what looked like fear in the blonde's eyes but she quickly covered it with a smile "Okay" she said in a forced voice. She looked up at Tidus "Could you tell Gippal that I had to work late?" she asked him. Tidus smiled and nodded "Sure thing Rikku, I'll see you tomorrow okay". Rikku nodded and walked back into the building.

Tidus stood there staring back into the building wondering the reason Rikku looked so afraid _"I know for a fact that working late doesn't scare her" _ Tidus shook his head hoping to clear his thoughts _"She probably just hates being out real late" _ Tidus felt someone tapping on his shoulder and turned around to come face to face with Gippal. "Hey Ti" he greeted with a smile on his face "Have you seen Rikku anywhere she should have been here waiting". Tidus nodded his head "Yeah Connor just caught her and told her she has to work the late shift".

Tidus could see a slight frown appear on Gippal's face "Again?" he asked "She's been working late a lot lately". Tidus shrugged and they stood there in a rather awkward silence "So…" Gippal finally said "Where do you live?" Tidus shrugged "Down Fagan St." he answered. Gippal smiled "We live the street next to that, you mind if I walk with you?" Tidus smiled "I have no problem". They set off on their way home. Occasionally laughing or joking about something finally Tidus asked Gippal a question that had been itching to ask him from the moment he had seen Gippal. They were walking down 58th street when Tidus finally asked "So how'd you get the eye patch" at first Gippal didn't answer he just kept walking staring straight down at the street.

Finally he spoke up "I was once spraying the factory with some poison to get rid of the rats, when something weird happened" he slowly brang his hand up to feel the black eye patch "My eye started to feel…funny so I went to see the factories doctor and he told me that I must've got something caught in it and told me to go back to work, So I did" he sighed and let his arm return to his side "That night the pain got worst so Rikku forced me to go see another doctor and this doctor said that my eye had been badly infected he said it must've been from the poison, We couldn't afford the medicine and eventually this happened" he said pointing at his eye patch "It's as useful as a one legged man at an ass kicking contest".

Fearing that he had crossed some kind of line Tidus quickly tried to change the subject "So where are you from" Gippal smiled "Me and Rikku are from Bikanel Desert" he let out a slight chuckle as he recalled a memory "I brang Rikku and his father and brother". Tidus smiled to see that Gippal's mood had lifted a little "So they live with you two?". That's when it happened again Gippal's face once again fell to a frown and he lowered his head to look at the ground "No" he mumbled "Rikku's father Cid had an accident at the factory that had cost him his head". Tidus looked horrified but Gippal wasn't done "And her brother deserted us after his death we don't know where he is". Tidus didn't say a thing he was to scared he would say something that would bring back another bad memory.

So for the rest of their walk Gippal and Tidus were in complete silence neither really knowing what to say to the other. Finally Tidus reached his apartment building and they bid each other farewell and Gippal walked off down the street. Tidus watched him walk away for awhile then sighed. He walked into the building and slowly started to climb the stairs hoping that the one joy he had in this world was awake and waiting for him

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well There's Chapter four for you guys hope you like it. And I really recommend you guys read The Jungle It's a really depressing book but its good. And Fast Food Nation well I'm sure you guys don't care so enjoy this Chapter and PLEASE REVIEW SEE YA- ZeroX20


	5. Been Awhile

The Jungle Ch.5

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yuna felt like such a baby. Here she was pushing herself off the bed and continuously trying to balance herself to no prevail. She would often just fall back into the bed behind her but in a few occasions she fell forwards onto the hard carpet hurting her knees. Yet she still climbed back up on to the bed and tried again. She must've tried at least twenty times before Tidus walked through the door with a frown that just didn't belong on his usually cheerful face.

As usual he reprimanded her for trying with him not around to make sure she didn't hurt herself. Then he helped her stand. He walked to the other side of the room and stood there smiling at her "Well go" he said. Yuna looked at the blonde confused but eventually she caught on. So very slowly she put one foot in front of the other. Her first few steps were extremely wobbly her legs almost gave out from under her at least two times.

But eventually she started to reach Tidus who was still smiling at her and urging her that she could do it. She was not two steps from Tidus when her legs gave out sending her downwards. With reflexes that Yuna had never seen before Tidus caught her before she hit the floor. He instantly curled her into his arms. They stood like that for a minute just staring at each other. This is the first time Yuna has ever "Consciously" been in his arms. There faces were slow close yet Yuna felt like they couldn't be any farther. Her eyes got caught on his lips that almost seemed to be inviting her and she accepted. She felt herself slowly inch toward Tidus she could practically feel his breath on her lips.

"**Knock…Knock" **Tidus moved his head making Yuna's lips collide with his cheek. The brunette pulled her head back confused. She then saw Tidus had turned his face to the direction of the door. "I'll get it" she heard him mumble. Tidus carefully picked her up and set her down on the bed. He then went to open the door unlocking it and swinging it open.

That's when Yuna saw one of the strangest people she had ever seen in her life. It was a tall brawny man with hair that seemed to defy every law of gravity and his attire looked like an old worn down jersey that should have been thrown out years ago. "Wakka" Tidus called him. Wakka smiled at Tidus "Guess what Brudda" he said letting himself into the apartment "I found a job". Yuna noticed by his voice that he wasn't originally from Luca he had an accent that she had heard from somewhere.

Wakka however stopped smiling when he noticed Yuna lying on the bed. He looked from Yuna to Tidus a look of confusion on his face "Am I interrupting something?" he asked uncertainly. _"Yes" _Yuna tried her best not to glare at the man she didn't even know but it was hard she had been so close…

Tidus quickly shook his head "No Wakka" he said walking over to Yuna "This is Yuna she's friend of mine". Yuna tried her best to smile "It's nice to meet you Wakka" she said. Wakka frowned slightly "It's nice to meet you Yuna" he said scratching his chin in slight confusion "I feel dumb for asking this ya, but have we met before because you look awfully familiar". Yuna saw Tidus cast her uncertain look she quickly shook her head "No I don't believe so" she said rather nervously. Wakka furrowed his eyebrows "Are you sure I swear I've seen you somewhere before" Yuna shrugged "Well I guess I just have one of those faces". Wakka shook his head seemingly trying to get something out of his mind "Anyways" he quickly says dropping the subject "I came to tell you, I got me a job in a factory cross town".

Yuna saw a smile grow onto Tidus's face "That's great news Wakka" he walked up to the besaidian and gave him a pat on the back "See I told you all you had to do was hang in there, In the end everything will be alright". A slight smile appeared on Wakka's face he lifted his arm up and wrapped it around Tidus's head pulling him into a head lock "Yeah you did" he said over the blondes sounds protest "Remind me thank you for that". Yuna smile slightly as she watched Tidus struggle to get out of Wakka's grasp. Eventually the blonde managed to get out of Wakka's reach and immediately moved away from the besaidian. Wakka only laughed and looked out the window he then realized how late it had gotten "Well I gotta go ya" he smiled and started to head towards the door "Come over sometime ya, so you can meet my wife". They then heard the sound of the door closing and they were left in a some what uncomfortable silence.

Tidus soon mumbled something about taking a shower and proceeded towards the bathroom. Leaving Yuna sitting there contemplating. She once again saw the bag resting on a chair a short distance from her bed. It had been so long since she had looked in it and she swore to herself she wouldn't do it again but it almost seemed like it was calling her towards it. Hesitantly she looked towards the bathroom door. She could still hear the water running along with Tidus's awful singing but…she wasn't sure if she should rummage through his personal belongings again after all he's done for her.

But her curiosity quickly got the best of her. After quickly maneuvering herself to the other side of the bed Yuna reached for his bag. She grabbed the bag and brought it onto the bed. She quickly looked through it. Finally she found the bracelet that she had seen the first time. She took it out of the bag and carefully examined it. The diamonds inside of it seemed real and it must've cost whoever bought it a fortune. That alone raised a different question _"How did Tidus get it" _in all honesty she didn't believe he stole it. He didn't seem like the type that would burgle. "How?" she mumbled amongst herself. "It belonged to my father" a voice answered. Yuna froze her hands instantly let go of the bracelet letting it drop back into the bag. Hesitantly she looked up towards the bathroom door only to see that Tidus was indeed out of the shower and did not seem happy with her rummaging.

A frown creased his face as he gently took the bag away from her. He was mad there was no doubt about that. He walked over to the drawer and set the bag down. He could feel Yuna staring at him and was almost tempted to turn around and forgive her. But not right now this was something he felt wasn't right she had gone through some of his most sacred things. And she didn't even ask for his consent. Tidus rubbed his aching forehead _"I just can't take much more of this". _"I'm sorry" he heard Yuna whisper to him "I was just curious". Tidus didn't turn to look at her his eyes darted down to his bag. He then remembered that earlier she had tried to kiss him but Wakka had knocked. He shook his head wondering if Wakka had not knocked would he have accepted her kiss.

A photo that poked thorough the top of his bag interrupted his thoughts. Tidus pulled out the photo to get a better view of it. His breath got caught in his throat when he saw what was on the photo. It was a picture of his past a past that was ripped away just as quickly as it was given. He had been through so much all he wanted was a new chance. Tidus quickly shoved the picture back into his bag. Letting out one last sigh he turned around to look at Yuna. The brunette had her head down in what looked like shame and her hands were in her lap where she played with them nervously. Tidus smiled slightly "I forgive you"

Yuna looked up at him. Her eyes were brimming with tears "What" she asked in a rather shaky voice. She saw that Tidus was smiling at her "I said I forgive you" he said his smile faltering a little upon seeing her face "I mean it's not like you broke anything" his eyes went back to the bag "I mean you didn't break anything did you?". Yuna quickly shook her head "No" she said "But your not mad at me?".

Tidus brang his hand up to scratch the back of his head "We'll a little" he said "But I'll get over it". He walked over and plopped himself next to her. Yuna gave him a slightly confused look. Tidus sighed "Yuna if you want to see what's in the bag you should've asked me". Yuna nodded her eyes once again falling down to the floor. Seeing that Yuna was once again beating herself up over this he decided to lighten the mood "Did you see any of my baby pictures?" he asked. He saw Yuna nod slightly "You were holding a ball".

"Ah my old blitzball pic huh" he said leaning back into the wall. Yuna once again picked up her head to look at him in confusion "blitzball?" she asked. Tidus turned to look at her his eyes wide in surprise and his mouth almost hitting the floor "You don't know about blitzball?". Yuna shook her head "Should I?" she asked. Tidus immediately shook his head "Do they not have blitzball here?" he asked. Once again Yuna shook her head "No".

Tidus nearly jumped off his bed as he made a quick run for his bag. Immediately pulling out pictures he ran back to Yuna and tried with all his heart to teach him of the game. Yuna only sat there nodding every now and then when he would stop his rambling truth be told she didn't understand a word she was saying to him. But it made her a little happier to see him like this almost like a child. She smiled slightly as Tidus continued his babbling. All through the night Tidus's apartment was full of Yuna's laughter and Tidus's explanations.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well there's chapter 5 for you guys I was originally planning to have some more factory scenes in this one but I decided to have a night with Tidus and Yuna. Oh if any of you are wondering Yuna is not staying at Tidus's apartment forever. Well I gotta go hope you enjoy this and I'll try to update soon PLEASE REVIEW

SEE YA-Zerox20


	6. Broken

The Jungle Ch.6

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tidus rubbed his hands together hoping to at least get some warmth in Luca's unforgiving cold. But he came to no avail and just kept on his way to the factory. This time on his way there he noticed a little boy was also trudging along across the street from him. The boy couldn't be any older than ten years old. But there he was a bundle of tin foil in one of his hands and a paper in his other. The boy crossed the street and was soon walking next to Tidus. The boy looked at the blonde and smiled "Hi" he said in a voice that was brimming with his innocence. Tidus somewhat smiled at the boy "Hi" he answered "what's you're name?". "Pacce pleased to meet you" the boy answered.

Tidus and Pacce talked a little on the way to the factory. It turns out that little Pacce did work at Durham's. He and several other children checked the meat as it went into the machines. Pacce would tell Tidus that they needed children because they had the smallest hands and they could easily fit their hands into the small holes in the machines. The ones that was too small for the adult workers. Pacce also told Tidus that he didn't like his job because he worked in the cold basement "One time" Pacce started "This boy's hand got so frost bitten that at the end of the day the bosses had to snap some of them off" the little boy continued "He screamed like they was trying to murder him".

Tidus looked down at the boy in horror "Why are you working Pacce, I mean shouldn't you be in school?". The boy shrugged "I have to work" he told Tidus "My mom died because she was sick, and my dad was crushed against the wall by a meat cart, So my brothers and me have to work". They reached the factory and they separated Tidus went to his station and found a rather tired looking Rikku standing there.

He greeted her and she only responded with a slight nod. Then she went back to just staring down at the floor beneath her. Tidus took his spot next to her and noticed that her eyes were blood shot and puffy. _"Has she been crying?" _Unfortunately Tidus had no time to ask her because the bell soon rang and their daily jobs began.

Lunch wasn't any more pleasant. As usual Tidus followed Rikku to her husband Gippal. And to his surprise the two didn't even acknowledge each other. Rikku merely grabbed her lunch from Gippal and sat down a fair distance away from him. They ate in complete silence and a very awkward one too. Finally Tidus tried his best to make some kind of conversation happen between the two. So he bravely spoke out "So Gippal…How you been?". Tidus reprimanded himself for not finding a more 'interesting' question _"Smooth, Dumbass real smooth"_. For what seemed an eternity Gippal just sat there munching on his sandwich but he eventually barked out the word "Fine" towards Tidus.

After that Tidus didn't come up with anything else. He just sat there in silence not eating because he had yet to get used to the awful smell that was going through the air. Thankfully the lunch came to an end and they parted ways. Tidus walked behind the silent Rikku as she led the way back to their work stations. She hadn't said one word to him the whole day and it was really starting to bother Tidus. Finally he got the courage to reach out and grab Rikku by the shoulder stopping her.

Rikku stopped completely in her tracks but she didn't turn around. Leaving a rather irritated Tidus staring at her back "Rikku what's wrong". Tidus saw the blondes hands turn into tight fists "What's wrong" her usually happy go lucky voice was seething with anger and it sounded like she was talking through gritted teeth "I'll tell you what's wrong". And before Tidus knew what happened Rikku whirled around and grabbed him by the collar. The small blonde brought Tidus down till he was eye level with her. "My husband is a pompous demanding bastard, who doesn't have the slightest clue what I have to go through" she growled at Tidus "Now do you understand what's wrong?". Shocked would be an understatement to what Tidus was feeling right now. He could practically see flames blazing in Rikku's green eyes. He gave her a weak nod and she let go of him. She then turned around and started walking back to her station.

Tidus stood there not really being able to comprehend what had just happened. The work bell rang and still Tidus didn't move he just stayed there. He could hear all the workers around him. He could even hear some of them as they whispered something about him and his strange stillness. His mind wandered to many things mainly about Rikku's strange outburst. He had to admit he hadn't known Gippal or Rikku that long but…still Gippal didn't seem like the type of person that would take advantage of Rikku.

His thoughts however were interrupted when a scream pierced through the air. The scream of soon followed by the churning of heavy machinery as it worked on something that was passed the size it was used to. After the machine died down more hollers pierced through the air. Tidus turned around to see what happened and was saw that a large group of people piling around one particular machine. Curiosity quickly got the best of Tidus and he was soon pushing his way through the men and women. When he finally came across what they had been looking at. He almost ran away screaming in horror. Before him was a body of something that used to be a man. He couldn't rally couldn't because the front of his skull had been crushed by the many hammers that were inside of the machine. Tidus grimaced as he saw a eye of the man had practically popped out of its socket while the other was nothing but a bunch of goo. The top of his head was open and was letting enormous amounts of blood.

He then heard shouts and screams as a boss tore through the crowd. When the boss came to the body he frowned and looked back at the crowd "What happened to this idiot?" he asked. A man moved away from the crowd "He was trying to clean the machine". The boss's eyes narrowed on the man "What's his name?" he asked. The man was visibly trembling in front of the boss "His name was Luzzu". The boss looked back at the body "Luzzu eh?" he let out a rather long sigh "You" he said pointing at Tidus. "And You" he then pointed at another man "Take this thing to the back and dump it somewhere no one will notice". The man then walked away from the scene "AND EVERYONE ELSE, RETURN BACK TO WORK" he called over his shoulder.

Tidus looked at the body unsure if he wanted to touch it. If he had to carry it he will only touch the feet for he wasn't going anywhere near the head. To his relief he saw the other man going for his arms. So very slowly Tidus picked up his feet and with a grunt they picked him up and off the conveyer belt. As they were taking the man's corpse out side. Tidus started to wonder that maybe Chocobos weren't the only things slaughtered in this factory.

Tidus slowly walked up the steps to his apartment. His mood had lightened just a little for he had no intention of burdening Yuna with his problems. He reached his door and pulled out his key. He unlocked it and walked in but the moment he waked through the door he was thrown against a wall. He heard someone scream and he realized it was Yuna. But before he could move something came and hit him behind the head hard. The last thing he heard before he lost consciousness was Yuna screaming his name "Tidus".

PLEASE REVIEW-ZeroX20


End file.
